


human doesn't equal delicate (stiles can kick your ass)

by day



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Near Future, Stiles isn't weak, big bad alpha vs oh so fragile human, he kicks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has the bizarre notion that Stiles is weak and defenseless.<br/>Stiles doesn't know why, considering he's saved their asses more times than can count.</p><p>He's not weak. So he shows them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human doesn't equal delicate (stiles can kick your ass)

**Author's Note:**

> bamf stiles is my favorite stiles. hehehe.

Stiles doesn't know why everyone assumes he's weak and defenseless. Sure, he's human and breakable and compared to a wolf, he's a fragile porcelain doll, but Stiles isn't weak. He hasn't been weak since 1st grade when his mother died and he forced himself to fight off bullies so his dad wouldn't be worried or burdened. He wasn't weak when Scott was bitten. He wasn't weak when he was forced to watch someone being murdered. He wasn't weak when he participated in Peter's death. He wasn't weak when he held Derek up in a pool for 2 hours, or when he was beaten by Gerard, or when he rammed a car into the Kanima. Honestly, he wasn't weak for the two years he's been with the pack.

Stiles has never been weak, so he's pretty fucking shocked when Derek starts ranting about Stiles needing training because he's a weak and fragile squishy marshmallow who will get himself killed because fragile humans. 

“Okay. I already agreed.” Stiles laughs, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Derek wants to train me. Okay.”

“Just- okay?” Scott blanches. “I mean, I'm not complaining, I just expected you to pitch a fit. You hate unnecessary exercise. Hell, you hate Derek.” 

“If I really hated Derek, I wouldn't have saved his werewolf ass so many times and he would be dead.” Stiles points out. He doesn't hate Derek. He really doesn't. 

“True.” Scott nods as they walk into the clearing. Derek and the Beta's make there dramatic entrance through another side of the forest and they saunter over in their stupid leather jackets trying to look hardcore but failing because Stiles knows they're all just puppies. 

“Scotty here says you want to have your way with me.” Stiles give a shit eating grin at Derek's glare. “Apparently I'm a liability and you need to toughen me up. Hey, once I get your seal of approval, do I get a leather jacket too?”

“This isn't a joke.” Derek says lowly, eyebrows angrily glaring at Stiles. “It doesn't seem like you're going to be butting out anytime soon, so you might as well learn to defend yourself while you're at it. We can't come to your rescue every time.”

Stiles wants to scoff because when have any of them come to his rescue? Besides the few times with Derek where he shoved his chest and dramatically demanded for Stiles to get out of there, Stiles, he's the Alpha!, Run!, Take him and go!

All of those times, Stiles didn't even need the reminder because he would have hightailed his way out of there anyway (he's not weak but he doesn't have a death wish either, okay, he knows not to try to play hero against something that can eat him when there are perfectly capable wolves). The only reason he stayed was because he was worried about Derek and the others. 

“Oh, sorry.” Stiles wipes the grin off his face. “No having fun, I forgot. What are we going to do?”

“Like I said, self defense.” Derek shrugs off his leather jacket to reveal seriously unfair muscles. “Most of the time, you'll be up against someone with twice your strength. So you need to make up for it with speed and practice. I'll demonstrate on Isaac so watch how he escapes. Erica will do the same to you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and stretches out his arms and legs, groaning as his bones pop. “Does it have to be Erica? She kind of scares me.”

“You'd rather have Boyd?” Derek counters. Stiles looks between the grinning blonde and the smirking giant and frowns.

“No.” Stiles decides. “Can I have Scott? I like Scott.”

Scott's grin is bright and shining. “Aw, buddy, I like you too--”

“And that is exactly why you can't have Scott.” Derek interrupts. “He'll go easy on you.”

“Fine.” Stiles shoves the sleeves of his hoodie up and blows the she-devil a kiss. Erica bares her teeth back at him and Stiles shakes his head again. “Actually, no, can I just have you instead? Boyd can demonstrate on Isaac, and you can walk me through it if I get stuck. That way you know no one is going easy on me. I'm pretty sure Erica is going to cop a feel or something and I'd rather not be violated and slammed into the ground.”

Derek sighs like agreeing to be near Stiles is the worst thing in the world and Stiles rolls his eyes because Derek Hale is secretly the biggest drama queen. 

“Don't do anything weird.” Derek warns. Stiles rolls his eyes again. So he's attracted to Derek, yes, but he's not going to make a move on him in front of anyone and he also doesn't find being slammed into things arousing (okay, he totally does, but not in this context) so there's no chances of popping an awkward boner. 

“Watch them.” Derek points as Isaac exaggeratedly slips out of Boyd's head lock. 

Derek waits for Stiles to turn back to him before slipping his arms around Stiles' neck and holding firm pressure. Stiles scoffs. “I highly doubt that my attacker will warn me or lovingly embrace me.”

Erica and Scott bark out in laughter and Derek glowers and pulls away. “You're human.”

“Again, I highly doubt that the hypothetical threat will care about my species. It's even more unlikely that I'll get a step by step demonstration moments before the fight. I need to rely on instinct, right? Besides, when I'm put on the spot I kinda blank out and forget everything I've been taught, so it's better to just go randomly. If you're so concerned that I'm going to get myself killed, train me right.” 

Derek snarls and stalks into the house before returning with a pocket knife and tossing it to Stiles. “Fine.” He huffs in impatience. “Attack me. Just don't hurt yourself.” 

Stiles scoffs and lazily swings the blade around, slashing wildly and without a care. Derek darts forward and grips Stiles wrist, invading his personal space. “You're treating this like a joke. You wouldn't act like this in a real fight.”

“Okay.” Stiles lets out a long suffering sigh, minty breath ghosting over Derek's face. “Let's start over.”

Derek pulls away again and stands poised. Stiles stands completely still. This goes on for two minutes before Derek snarls. “What are you doing? You said you'd take this seriously.”

“I'm not stupid enough to attack someone who isn't going to attack me. It might provoke a fight that's not even necessary. So unless you prove that you're an actual threat to me, I'm not going to move.” Stiles shrugs and Derek actually looks a bit surprised. Ha.

Derek lightly steps forward, circling Stiles and swiping with his claws. Stiles waits, jumps back a few times and dramatically stumbling over his own feet. Erica and Isaac snort in amusement. Stiles slowly begins dancing around Derek, mind finally going still as his body relaxes into an almost surreal gracefulness that Stiles only possesses when adrenaline is coursing through his body.

Stiles smiles to himself and lets Derek land a hit and wow, that hurt exactly like he was expecting it to. Thank God Derek keeps going because if he stopped to ask if Stiles was okay, it would have ruined the zen and mojo. 

Stiles stays on the defensive side, silently stepping out of the way. Derek, finally realizing that maybe Stiles at least knows how to dodge, begins to actually attack. 

When Derek goes in for a hit again, Stiles doesn't move out of the way like Derek is expecting, but he stands statue still. Derek falters in shock and Stiles grips his arm, twisting under to get leverage and tossing Derek over his shoulder, using his own weight. Derek still isn't over his shock (everyone else is gaping just as much) and Stiles twists the wrist he's still holding and drops to his knee's, planting a hard knee right onto Derek's sternum. Derek finally begins to react and shoves Stiles off, eyes flashing red, and a pleased grin stretching across his face. Stiles' heart stutters because Derek is beautiful when he's smiling. 

Stiles takes in a deep breath and waits again. Derek is careful this time, dancing around the still boy with a reasonable caution. The Beta's are on the balls of their feet, watching in intrigue and a resigned shock. 

Stiles is watching Derek's hips. Not in a sexual way, even though Derek has some nice hips, but in a calculating and scrutinizing way. So when his red eyes dart to the right, Stiles isn't fooled because the hips are facing left and the hips don't lie (ha!). Stiles moves first, even before Derek makes his move. He darts right, when Derek lunges left and spins around, grabbing Derek's shoulder and pushing himself up to jump on his back (and wow he had a nice back too). Stiles has the knife against Derek's throat and he's grinning as he breathes into his ear.

“My turn to teach. Lesson one: never underestimate your opponent.” Stiles grins. “No matter how fragile, weak and human they seem. I can take care of myself, Derek, but thanks for the concern.” Stiles bites at Derek's ear before being bucked off.

Stiles laughs and tosses the knife to an openly blanching and slack jawed Scott. He pats Isaac as he goes.

When Derek shows up in his bedroom that night, Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“You've been holding back on us.” Derek breathes, crowding in on Derek. Stiles is hard, he's been hard since he left Derek's house, and he knows Derek can smell it.

“Nope.” Stiles smiles. “You all were just too busy trying to protect me and shove me away that you didn't realize that I'm perfectly capable of staying alive.”

“How did you learn?” Derek's breath is ghosting across Stiles' cheeks and he shudders.

“Internet.” Stiles laughs. “Bullies.”

“You were bullied?” Derek asks softly, hands skimming up Stiles sides.

“For awhile.” Stiles says breathily. “Til I learned that it wasn't going to stop unless I made it stop. Made my dad enroll me for self defense.”

Derek leans in and pauses centimeters from Stiles' lips, eyes searching for permission. Stiles nods and closes the distance himself. Derek kisses the opposite of how he fights; slow and easy with a hint of desperation that makes his tongue slip over Stiles' lips to gain entrance that the teen readily gives. 

When Derek manhandles Stiles into bed, Stiles decides to let him win this round.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really, really terrible at writing sexy times, so i can't, sorry to disappoint ;;  
> if you want to write a sexy scene for this, feel free hohoho


End file.
